epicmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lynch or Lose
Lynch or Lose, abbreviated as LYLO, is a situation where town must lynch in order to avoid losing. In this type of situation, a No Lynch is only viable if there is a night role that can kill a mafia or third-party role sided with the mafia, such as the vigilante, or if the mason can convert a role, such as the fool, lyncher or survivor. Mislynch and Lose is also implicit in a Lynch or Lose situation. Lynching wrongly in a Lynch or Lose situation does not always result in a loss for town, examples are joint-win situation and games with traitors. Mafia/3rd-party killing roles might kill each other or traitor and that enables town to re-gain control of the game. However, when we use the term LYLO, it is likely that it will be a town loss if town does not lynch correctly. It is a LYLO when this formula is left: *2n+1 =< P <= 2n+x Formula It is Lynch or Lose, when the following condition is true 2n+1 =< P <= 2n+x * n = Sum of: Mafia (the Yakuza counts as 1.5), a Killer, a Fool, a Lyncher with target alive, a Warlock with one vote used or Survivor that is alive. * x = The number of deaths that can potentially occur next night (not including death caused by Yak using Yak ability). * P = Number of Players Alive * 2n+x can only be >P if there is a Yakuza alive. In which case, unless the Yakuza is lynched, the Town will still lose. Examples 1. Common situation (where #mafia + 1 = #villagers) During a day 2 mafias, 3 villagers are left ------(total no. of players alive = 5) If they don't lynch 1 mafia this day, mafia will kill one of the villagers the following night ------(total no. of players alive -1 = 4) Town will lose ------(2 mafias out of 4 players alive) So it is LYLO. 2. Joint-Win Situation During a day 1 spy, 1 killer, 4 villagers are left ------(total no. of players alive = 6) If they don't lynch the spy or killer this day, spy and killer could each kill 1 villager the next night ------(total no. of players alive -2 = 4) If spy and killer force a No-Lynch on the next day, town will lose to killer/mafia if they joint-win the night after it. It is a possible LYLO situation 3. Yakuza Situation During a day 1 yakuza, 1 mafia, 4 villagers are left ------(total no. of players alive = 6) If they No-Lynch, Mafia will kill one villager ------(total no. of players alive -1 = 5) Yakuza sacrifices him/herself ------(total no. of players alive -1 = 4) One of the villagers will be converted to mafia and town will lose. ------(2 mafias out of 4 players alive) It is a LYLO situation. 4. Rare Situation (where Yakuza needs to be lynched) During a day 1 mafia, 1 Yakuza , 3 villagers are left ------(total no. of players alive = 5) If they don't lynch the Yakuza this day, mafia will kill one of the villagers the following night, and yak someone ------(total no. of players alive -3 = 2) Town will lose ------(1 mafia out of 2 players alive) So it is LYLO, but Yakuza must be lynched. Category:Situtation Category:Terminology